<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villain!Lav but like way better lmao by Cartooness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417254">Villain!Lav but like way better lmao</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooness/pseuds/Cartooness'>Cartooness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, I guess yeah lol, I spent like 4 hours on this, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Pls be nice this is the first time I've written anything here sdkhkvldshfdzksz, SO YA BITCH FINALLY GOT AN AO3 LMAO, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WROTE ANYTHING LONGER THAN LIKE 1500 WORDS LMAO, Villain!Lav AU, WAIT THEY CURSE IN HERE THOUGHT I'D SAY THAT, WHAT ELSE DO I TAG AAAAAAh, anyway, because heck work, byee love y'all, i think i'm done now uwu, note; i am a slut for found family., nothing spicy happens, there is a VERY BRIEF neck kiss, yeah that makes sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooness/pseuds/Cartooness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender has developed a crush on a certain Mason Adalbert and she has no idea what to do or how it happened. Thankfully one of her gay dads gives decent advice and gives her an idea for a plan that turned into her and her crush somewhat making out in a bush. </p><p>Also you can taste the yearning in this *nervous laughter* </p><p>I don't know how to summary halp-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Adalbert &amp; Mason Adalbert, Decan O'Ceallaigh &amp; Lavender Grey, Hadley Trivia &amp; Lavender Grey, Mason Adalbert/Lavender Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villain!Lav but like way better lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly this is just a big ass amalgam of how I rewrote Villain!Lav and how masonder happens differently. It's a mess that is a fanfic if ya squint. Anyway, pls enjoy this teenage nonsense *dabs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S O <br/> I bit ago I was watching this hilarious clip from The Amazing World of Gumball and I was all “OMG THIS SCREAMS VILLAIN MASONDER IF THEY WERE LIKE THIS- wait I’m the creator of this AU I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!” and so this rewrite was born!! </p><p>So I decided that Lav was actually a bit hostile towards Mason, think Helga from Hey Arnold but tone it down by 44% or so. And she got flustered way more easily haha. So Lav hangs around Mason a lot and she’s a bit of a tease cause she likes him and feels he might think her playfulness will make him remember her better so she can become his friend and hEcK ThIs bOy CuTe Oh nO…. So then when she starts crushing on him, she is like.. She’s a mess, really and truly. She literally has to keep herself from doing stupid shit. And her definition of that is stuff like admiring him, wanting to kiss his cute nose, thinking how soft his hair is, how his hand looks nice to hold, oh wow his lips look soft- AHHH NO HECK NO WHAT? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS AROUND HIM?? HELP??!?!?!</p><p> She feels weak and cheated for falling in love with someone so easily, and she goes to Papa Decan for help. So he’s like hella excited, obviously, and Lav is all “Decan, I LITERALLY go weak whenever he smiles or laughs or looks at me for more than a few seconds in a conversation and I am WORRIED FOR MY HEALTH-” and he’s just hiding giggles and he’s all “Lavender, darling! It is completely and 100% OKAY to want to be with someone!! Nothing about it makes you weak or unworthy of anything whatsoever. Now remember, if he decides to break your heart, feel free to come to me, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on… just don’t tell Otto, he might try to maim that poor boy for breaking your heart.” and Lav is all “Even if he breaks my heart by saying no, please don’t hurt him he’s a noodle. He has trouble doing more than like 12 pushups. But I still like him, he’s adorable and kind and generous and he smells nice even though he dresses like a librarian. A cute librarian with beautiful silver eyes hiding behind nerdy glasses and a gorgeous laugh and AHHHHH I’M A MESS DECAN!!!!!!” </p><p>So the love genius he is, Decan is all “Well, if you enjoy him that much, ask him if you can walk home with him, or if you can take him home. I’m sure it’s not a ‘typical’ thing for girls to do for boys, but when has that stopped any of us, eh? So if he says yes, confess to him and see how it goes; if not, then ask him out on a casual date another time. Remember, it’s okay to feel sad, you’re not any lesser for experiencing emotions.” </p><p>So with this information, the next day at school, the final bell rings and she asks Kyle what class Mason has last so she can find him (she knows it already, she just didn’t want to appear creepy to Mason). And he’s all “Oh, social studies, why-” and she’s already rushing downstairs to his class. She finds him walking out the classroom door and she comes up to him all “H-hey, Mason, can you help me with something?” and he’s confused as to why she needs HIS help for anything, but he accepts. So she actually takes his hand and says “Come on, um, h-hang on to your glasses, I’m trying to hurry..” </p><p> </p><p>So she takes him to an empty corner and he takes off his glasses, revealing those gorgeous silver eyes she loves so much, and they practically glow in the dark oh my god- <br/>“What did you need my help with? And why are we in the dark?” he asked, cleaning his glasses with the rim of his sweater vest. <br/>“Oh, um, I was wondering if I could um.. Walk you home?”<br/>“Okay? But why-”<br/>“YOU’RE…. NICE TO ME…. I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU….”<br/>“Oh!! Th-thank you, surprisingly you asked me on a day where my ride home works late… yeah! You can walk me home, It’ll be nice to have company... “ </p><p>‘YES!!! HE ACCEPTED!!!!’ Lavender thought to herself.<br/>“Alright then, show me the way!”<br/>And with a grasp of her hand, he led her out of the campus doors, Lav too distracted with her own thoughts to notice that he too, was blushing. <br/>“...so Glasses, how long have you had glasses?”<br/>“Um.. since I was nine or so. ...How long have you had magic powers?”<br/>“My whole life, I was born with them. It was a blessing and a curse really… wait you know I’m not from here, right?” “Well yeah, you’re likely not from Texas-”<br/>“No like. I literally wasn’t born on Earth. I’m surprised nobody’s inferred that- why are you staring at me?”</p><p>“....Oh my God… THAT’S SO COOL!!!! Do you remember anything? Did you live there your whole life or did you come here as a baby or something?”<br/>“Um.. my story isn’t a very… happy one… I’m afraid my life was very shitty and abusive until I fled here… but you wouldn’t be interested in that, don’t worry yourself over things that you have no control over. But that’s enough about me, do… you have any siblings? Do you have…. Parents??” <br/>‘WOW LAV WHAT A FANTASTIC INTELLECTUAL QUESTION, DO YOU HAVE PARENTS!!!’ she wanted to kick herself so bad omfg-</p><p>“Well, I have an older sister Ashley. My parents… kinda don’t involve themselves with my sister and I anymore… my dad was literally the worst person ever, and my mother… Well let’s just say I’m glad she’s still alive after everything that dirtbag has done to her… you know, I’m just glad she finally got out of his grasp, finally. But that’s kind of depressing coming from someone like me, isn’t it- “<br/>“Hell no!! Whoever calls you anything not positive can get their femurs removed by me personally. You're valid as hell and don’t let anyone make you think otherwise.” <br/>He felt a massive blush grace up his face.. Nobody’s ever not been… like this when he told his story, he’d normally be dealing with ridiculous amounts of unnecessary pity. Having someone not coddle him was.. Refreshing. Like she saw his story as just another part of him, not what defines him. He liked that, much to everyone’s surprise… “Oh!! We’re here.. Sorry for that whole...lecture, thank you for sticking up for me though!! Well, thank you for keeping me safe and walking em home, shouldn’t you get going-”</p><p>“No. I need to say something to you still.” <br/>Mason squatted down by the nearest bush, Ashley had just gotten home and he didn’t need her interfering with Lav and him. “Alright, make it quick..”<br/>“Oh, how kind of you Glasses, pushing me away like that!! Look, my emotions are fucking WEIRD right now cause my heart’s on fire or some shit, so take this as you will, but you just…. UGH you make me so MAD!! You’re cute, and smart and nice to me for some reason, you don’t let your past get the best of you, you are SO strong for making it through that, my God, and you have this like…. Calming aura?? You smell like freshly washed blankets mixed with boys body spray in a good way, your hair looks REALLY soft, and so does your face, and not to mention how fucking HARD I’VE FALLEN FOR YOU!!! You’re handsome and dorky and I love you dammit!! FUCK that bullshit about you’re life being depressing, I’m surprised you even told ME anything!! I’m kind of a bitch to everyone out of fear of being taken advantage of, so it means a lot that you trust me even with all the shit I’ve done to you!! I steal your food for fuck’s sake!! I… I call you Glasses!! I like to tease you because I like getting any kind of time with you I can!! You know what, I think I really, REALLY, HATE YOU FOR BEING TOO WONDERFUL!!!”</p><p>“Wha-”<br/>And then she’s shaking him back and forth in a bush, and you can practically hear Whitney Houston in the distance. <br/>Mason has absolutely no clue what’s happened, other than the fact Lavender basically confessed her love for him in an… interesting way, to say the least. And she’s… really pretty right now, more than usual… it could be the fact he was being rigorously shook back and forth by some of the strongest yet gentle hands he’s ever felt, or the fact that the sunset made her features look stunning, or the fact that her face is just really nice to look at.<br/>A minute or two later, Lav finally stops, a furious blush creeping up her face, grunting out of frustration. “Mason.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“You’re eyes are fucking STUNNING. And so are your lips…”<br/>“You too… would it be wrong if we kissed-”  </p><p>And not a second later full lips are being pressed against his mouth and he can’t not kiss back. It starts out as a basic first kiss, sudden and quick, but then in a moment of no thinking whatsoever Lav grabs his face and sprinkles more kisses across his face, smiling like an absolute fool, him giggling in return. She takes another look into his eyes, God damn they’re hypnotizing, and just gives all she’s got into giving him another passionate kiss. She can feel him trying to kiss her back, so she restrains a bit, and then she gets that sweetness she was missing at first. She smiles, and he does too. <br/>That smile turns into a giggle, then to a bout of laughter, then to the warmest embrace she’s ever given to anybody really, her inhaling his comforting scent mixed with the bush they were in- oh yeah. They’re practically making out in a bush. Neat. </p><p>She kisses his neck without thinking and she can taste his heartbeat skip multiple beats, his breath hitching and his face warming up. <br/>“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO UNCOMFORTABLE-” <br/>He silences her by caressing her face and flashing the most loving smile in the world. “Don’t apologize to me for things that caused no harm.” He sprinkled kisses all over her face and snuck one on her neck himself, complete with a cheeky smile. She practically squeaks when he does it, and tries to sound mad as possible when she calls him out for “being too reckless”</p><p>“MASON!! Don’t you know that kissing my neck results in punishment?” she huffed, trying to look upset when she clearly wasn’t.<br/>“Well then, what kind of punishment do I have to suffer?” he replied in return. <br/>“Why I’ll show you, Pretty Boy~” she smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. <br/>They were way too much fun enjoying each other, let’s just hope some dog or whatever doesn’t try to pee on them-</p><p>“MASON ADALBERT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT BUSH?!?!” shouted Ashley, his older sister, as she ran down the driveway to his location. <br/>Lav, rightfully, spooked, jumps out of the bush and tries to calm the situation. “MASON’S SISTER PLEASE DON’T FREAK OUT IT’S MY FAULT FOR CONFESSING MY FEELINGS TO HIM-”<br/>“I’m not mad about that right now, I’ve been worried sick that he’s not home yet! It’s been half an hour since he was supposed to be here! Look, if you’re his girlfriend now, hurry and exchange numbers, it’s getting dark out and he needs to be inside. Mason, say goodbye and such, you need to come inside.” </p><p>“Yes Ashley, bye Lav!! Give me your phone, let’s exchange numbers at least-”<br/>“Oh I already have your number, Jace gave it to me. Let me give you mine then, here.”<br/>She gave him her number in record time and nonchalantly began walking home. “Bye Mason, thanks for the kisses.”</p><p>Turning her heel, Lavender went on her merry way back home. “Just wait until Decan hears what happened- oh god Hadley’s going to kill me I have 11 missed calls shit-” With this sudden realization she poofed back home in a burst of petals, ending up in the living room as always. She looked left and right before trying to make her way upstairs until she ran into a very cross Hadley. <br/>“Young lady, where the ever loving hell were you? I tried calling you at least a dozen times, why didn’t you pick up?”<br/>“I confessed my feelings to the boy I liked after I walked him home and we ended up kissing in a bush outside his house. Turns out he likes me back so I’m happy about that. Anything else, Hadley- why are you crying!?!?”<br/>“You have a boyfriend now, of course I’m emotional!!” he replied between sniffles, his makeup running. <br/>“Um I didn’t think you’d be this emotional so imma head out..”<br/>‘Welp. This is going to be an interesting time.’, thought Lav to herself. ‘Oh! Mason texted me. “Can we talk owo?” Heh, of course we can talk, my precious cinnamon roll.”</p><p>OKAY THIS IS THE FIRST TIME MY WORD COUNT HAS BROKEN 2000 WORDS HOLY HECK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>